Asuka's Secret
by KokoroDouglas
Summary: "...like adding a bit of salt to something sweet and finding a more pleasurable product." Lolita!Asuka, AsuLili, twoshot.


**(A.N) **A new story! I'll update I Cast A Spell sometime soon, don't worry. This was an idea my sister gave me, and I thought it would be rather cute! And a cliffhanger ending! Innocent World, Metamorphose, Angelic Pretty, and Baby (the Stars Shine Bright) are all lolita brands for reference; google them! I'm having a bit of trouble with formatting, too. Any help would be appreciated, PM me!

If found out, most people would definately consider it weird. It was considered strange on all but the most natural and in character; it was totally _not_ in character for the brunette. You could find her on weekday mornings at school, attending classes that she paid more or less attention to. Afterwards, she would "break up" fights in dark alleys. Sure, sometimes she could go a bit overboard; Asuka recalled the time she got into a fight with a certain blonde and socked a purple guy in the face from pure frustration. Whatever may come over her in the process, there isn't a doubt that she was only helping her beloved city. People didn't seem to have a problem with a teenage girl roughing up bulky gangsters as an after school activity, so it wouldn't seem like too much to be asking for if she added some petticoats and jumper skirts in the mix, right?

Wrong. Totally, totally, completely out of the question. She didn't know why herself, but she got the feeling in her gut, too; she just didn't need certain people finding out, and it was an embarrassing hobby for her to have. Sustaining it was a problem, too. Asuka was practically waiting for her father to send her out to buy equipment for the dojo or some other errand which required her to leave the city. Money wasn't the problem, as she was treated as an employee of the dojo only a flight of stairs away. She even had Innocent World and Metamorphose send her emails whenever a new product was released! But no matter what, until she felt the need to take them out and play dress up in the privacy of her own room, her Angelic Pretty and Baby could stay behind three bookshelves and a japanese-style closet. Which she felt right now.

x

The certain blonde could be more surprised; then again, she was practically keeping a sapphire eye on practically every one of Asuka's movements. She couldn't say the same when they were striking at each other, though; that was where the quality went down the drain. That particular style of clothing didn't seem too far off from her own, though the skirts were a considerable amount longer, and bigger, as well. Ponies and macaroons lining the borders? Lili had to admit that the brunette looked good carrying the royal red shopping bags home. She looked good in the dresses as well, her slightly tanned skin, broad shoulders and toned arms making the style somewhat contradictingly suited towards her; like adding a bit of salt to something sweet and finding a more pleasurable product.

Asuka was very clearly distressed; leaving the curtains open as she changed into a frilly, pink, big collared blouse? It seemed almost funny for the monegasque to be catching her mistakes, and not the other way around. In any case, she didn't feel comfortable watching the other change while she wasn't aware. There were some levels that even _she_ would never stoop too, regardless of the fact that she could be taking pictures and enjoy them at a later date. Perhaps a gentle knock on the glass would do?

The japanese girl seemed to flinch before Lili's hand had even made contact with the window pain. It would have been the normal reaction, followed with a blush and an intense wave of fear on most people; for Asuka, however, it was followed with a feeling of shame and an overwhelming desire to punch the others pretty face unrecognizable.

Lili took in Asuka's state of undress; being caught at that particular moment would have been unnerving for anybody, more so when she was trying to keep something oh-so-hidden.

"_I probably should have waited a bit."_

As she was expecting, the window flew open no more than a complete second later; the whole scene was playing in slow motion, as if it were a roll of film.


End file.
